Yo sin tu amor
by Alice.Cullen1396
Summary: que hizo estaba haciendo Edward cuanco Rosalie le dije que Bella habai muerto? que fue lo primero que penso?... Soy mala para los Summary! solo leanlo porfavor


**Yo sin tu amor**

**todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, menos jake el mio y solo mio xD**

* * *

Estaba sentado en medio del bosque con la espalda recostada en un arbol, ya habia cazado y simplemete no queria hacer nada y aunque quisiera no podia, mi cuerpo no respondia. Desde que me habia ido de Forks lo unico que me rondaba siempre en la mente eran sus ojos color chocolate en el momento en el que le dije que ya no la amaba ¡Se lo habia creido! ¡de verdad estaba convencida de que la habia dejado de amar! Aun no lo podia creer, era como si las miles de veces que le habia dicho que la amaba no habian servido de nada, no se le habia grabado en la mente. Lo que mas me desgarraba por dentro era que una sola palabra, un simple no, habia logrado que su fe en mi se esfumara.

En ese momento me paré casi por inercia, no tenia ganas de nada lo unico que queria era volver a ver sus ojos color chocolate, sus mejollas rosadas cada vez que le decia que era hermosa, volver a sentir su olor que me volvia totalmente loco y volver a escuchar de sus hermosos y rosados labios que me amaba, que me amaba como a ninguno y que yo era el amor de su existencia, pero eso no volveria a pasar y tendria que vivir con el recuerdo de lo que fue, era un masoquista y lo sabia pero preferia sufrir viendo su cara todo el dia en mi mente a morir lentamente por dentro al dejar su recuerdo atras, simplemete no podia vivir sin su voz rondando mi cabeza, era una adiccion que hacia que me doliera en lo mas profundo de mi duro y muerto corazon. Corria por el bosque cuando divise a lo lejos una casa, me acerque poco a poco y cuando pude ver atraves de la ventana vi un enorme y hermoso piano negro dentro de una sala bastante grande, me cercione de que no habia nadie por alli cerca y cuando me di cuenta de que los dueños de la casa no estaban me decidí a entrar por una de las tantas ventanas. Llegue a donde estaba el imponente instrumento, era realmente hermoso, me sente en la banqueta y deje que mis manos se deslizaran a traves de las suaves teclas de marfil, toque con toda el alma, si es que tenia, me entregue por completo a la melodia, pero no importaba con cuanta fuerza tocara cada una de las notas que se oian eran tristes, tristes hasta desgarrar el alma y querer morir alli mismo, eran tristes porque ni en mis manos, ni en mi corazon, ni en mi mente habia alegria alguna, porque toda la alegria se habia ido y se habia quedado en el bosque aquel dia que le dije a Bella que no la queria, se habia quedado junto a ella y de alli jamas regresaria, porque las estrellas que antes veia en mi noche eterna ahora se habian desaparecido, porque ya no habia rastro ni de la estrella mas pequeña porque toda la luz de ese meteorito que paso y alumbro mi mundo me habia dejado completamente ciego, porque antes mi corazon no latia pero seguia estando alli pero ahora ya no estaba, se habia ido y se habia quedado en aquella habiatacion junto a ella, amandola como nunca antes alguien se habia atrevido amar, habia sido un idiota, estaba claro que no podia vivir sin ella, muchas veces habia estado a punto de regresar e intentar arreglar lo que hice, de volver y entregarle de nuevo todo lo que tengo o por lo menos lo que aun concervo, que no creo que sea mucho, pero se habia quedado en simples pensamientos, no me atrevia, tal vez ella me odiaria por lo que le hice aquel dia y yo no soportaria ver en sus chocolate el rachazo seguido por el odio, simplemente no lo soportaria.

Yo seguia tocando como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haria y de hecho seria la ultima vez, no pensaba volver a tocar ¿Para que? si la razon por la cual tocaba ya no estaba y pensaba que ya no la amaba, ya ella no estaba para oirme tocar y mientras lo hacia recostar su cabeza en mi hombro y decirme que me amaba, ya no estaban los ojos color chocolate que me inspiraban y ya no estaba la luz que me indicaba por donde seguir, ya no tenia nada, estaba vacio por dentro, lo unico que tenia era mi cuerpo que no me servia de nada, todo lo que habia tenido dentro se habia quedado con Bella, yo solo era un cascaron vacio relleno de su propio dolor. Mis manos acariciaban las teclas y yo deseaba que esas teclas fueran su piel, que la teclas mas oscuras fueran sus ojos y que el sonido que el piano emitia fuera su voz llenando mis oidos, pero nada de lo que yo deseaba estaba alli presente, lo que yo deseaba estaba muy lejos, tal vez demasiado. Termine de tocar y si tuviera lagrimas de suguro el piano estaria bañado de ellas, pero ni siquiera asi podia expresar mi dolor, un grito de frustacion y dolor se abrio paso por mi pecho en cuanto toque la ultima nota, solo queria estar junto a Bella, era todo lo que pedia, en ese momento sonó mi movil al ver la pantalla pude ver que era Rosalie ¿Que queria?

-Aló.-

conteste sin entuciasmo

-Es Bella, ella...-

y se quedo callada, me empece a deseperar ¿Qué le habia pasado a mi Bella?

-Habla de una vez por todas Rosalie-

-Ella murio.-

¿¡QUE?! No, no, no podia ser cierto, mi Bella no estaba, ya no estaba, colgue el telefono y solo una cosa paso por mi cabeza " me matare" Ella no estaba conmigo pero el simple hecho de que ella estuviera en algun lugar segura, mejor sin mi, me hacia por lo menos querer intentar seguir viviendo pero no podia vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, asi que la seguiria, no pretendia vivir cuando ya ella no lo hacia y me dirigí a un aereopuerto, me iria a Italia y acabaria de una vez por todas con este dolor que me carcomia el alma, seguiria hasta el mas alla a mi Bella y de su lado jamas nadie me podria quitar.

* * *

**ven el cautivante botoncito verde y blanco?? si si seguro que si!! poooorfavor dejen reviews, es lo primero que escribo asi que porfis no sean muy duras ^^**

**acepto desde tomatazos hasta flores! culauqier cosaa!! solo kiero saber su opinion... besos^^  
**


End file.
